The Boat Trip
by CamayaEclare
Summary: Cam, Maya, Tori, Zig and Tristan go on a boat trip for the day. Camaya, a teeny bit of Zori. Fluffy one-shot.


I'm back again. :) This was a request from JJB88. I hope you like it, I'd love to know what you think. Enjoy the Camaya! :D

* * *

'Maya, guess what?' Tori exclaimed as she ran up to Maya who was standing at her locker, taking out her books for her first few classes.'What? Let me guess, you got a new dress? Zig proposed!? YOU'RE SECRETLY LIVING A SECRET LIFE AND WEARING A WIG, GOING ON STAGE TO SING ON FRONT OF MILLIONS OF PEOPLE!?' Maya screamed, dramatically and then burst out laughing along with Tori. 'Yea-NO! Remember that competition I entered last week to go on the boat trip?' Tori asked, excitedly and Maya nodded. 'I won! I got the tickets! There was 5, so I want you, Cam, Tristan and Zig to come with me.' Tori informed her, as Maya closed her locker and they started walking to their first class; math. 'I'll definitely go! I'll ask Cam in French, and we can ask Tris at lunch?' Maya suggested. 'Sounds fine. Gosh, I'm so excited!' Tori exclaimed as they took their seats beside each other. 'Yeah, it's going to be fun!' Maya smiled, focusing her eyes on Mr Palmer who was about to start the lesson.

Maya strolled into French class, taking her usual seat in between Tori and Cam. Cam was already sitting there waiting for her and Tori wasn't , but her last class was on the other side of the school. 'Hellooo.' Maya sang, pecking Cam on the lips. 'Hello, beautiful.' Cam smiled, tucking a stray piece of Maya's hair behind her ear. Maya blushed, opening her French book and then remembering something. 'Hey, so tomorrow, me, Tori, Zig and Tristan are going on this boat trip from this competition that Tori won. Do you want to come?' Maya asked, smiling up at him. 'Yeah sure, that sounds like fun.' Cam told her, opening his own book just as the teacher started the lesson. 'Good.' Maya said, holding his hand under the table.  
'Cam said he'd go, and I text Tristan during first period and asked him. He said he'd love to.' Maya smiled at Tori who was bouncing with excitement. 'Yay! What are you going to wear? Because I was thinking about wearing this pink dress with..' Maya laughed, deciding it was best to just block out Tori's voice, she rambled when she was excited and clothes was Maya's least favourite topic.

'Maya, Cam's here!' Maya's mother called up the stairs to her daughter who was currently double-checking her outfit in the mirror to make sure she looked okay. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, a black waistcoat and black skinny jeans, with a couple of bracelets, her old Converse and the heart pendant that Cam had gotten her for her birthday. She hadn't taken it off since the day he gave it to her. 'Okay, mom. I'll be down in a sec!' Maya shouted towards the door, reapplying her lip gloss one more time. She ran down the stairs quickly, hugging her mother goodbye, and then dragging Cam out the door by the hand without saying a word. Once they got to Cam's car, he stopped her. 'Do I get my kiss now?' he asked, moving closer to her. 'No, my mom's watching from the window.' Maya told him, putting a hand on his chest to stop his advances towards her. Cam subtly looked over to the window and sure enough, there was Maya's mother watching their every move. 'I'll give you one the second we get on the boat, promise.' Maya told him. 'Fine.' he sighed, smiling at Maya, starting the car and driving to the dock.

As soon as they got there, Maya immediately spotted Tori outside in a bright pink sundress with pink heels. Maya laughed, rolling her eyes at her best friend. She was with Zig but Tristan was nowhere in sight. Maya grabbed Cam's hand and led them over to the couple who were hugging at the entrance to the boat. 'Hey!' Cam and I exclaimed, making Tori and Zig jump apart. Tori squealed, hugging Maya while Zig and Cam did that weird boy handshake that Maya would never understand. Then Tori hugged Cam and Maya hugged Zig. Tristan's mom's car pulled in and Tristan jumped out, saying bye to Owen who was driving. Maya waved to Owen and he smiled at her, waving back to her and Cam. Maya had talked to him many times before as she waited for Cam to get out of the guys locker room, or before games when she was talking to Cam. 'Hey Tris!' Tori called, hugging him. He then hugged Maya, and high fived the guys. 'Can we go in yet?' Zig asked, looking around. 'Yeah, come on!' Tori exclaimed. 'Oh look, we're on the boat. Time for my kiss.' Cam said, claiming Maya's lips. He pulled away after a moment and smirked down at Maya as she playfully rolled her eyes. The boat was amazing, up on deck there was a long bench going around the bow of the boat where they could sit and watch the sea. You could also go down into this medium sized room, which had a big dining table with lots of food on it. 'This is so amazing!' Tori exclaimed, Tristan nodding in agreement. Everyone then went down to the room inside to eat, stuffing themselves with the different types of food all over the table.

After eating all the food at the table, everyone was stuffed as they all sat on the long bench going around the bow of the boat. Zig had his arm around Tori and Cam and Maya's intertwined hands were in Maya's lap. 'So, how did you win the contest, Tori?' Cam asked, breaking the comfortable silence between the five friends. 'I sent in a video of myself singing to the competition, I just can't believe I won out of all the people who entered!' Tori exclaimed. Maya smiled, and said 'of course you won, Tor. You have an amazing voice!' 'Really?' Cam asked in disbelief. 'Yeah! She's brilliant!' Tristan piped in. 'Sing for us?' Cam half stated, half asked. 'Okay, um, what song?' Tori asked, taking up Cam's challenge. 'The one you sang entering the contest, what is it again? Kiss a Girl?' Maya searched through her mind for the song name. 'Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale?' Cam asked, making everyone turn and stare at him in disbelief. 'I have a little sister who's obsessed with Ashley Tisdale, that's her favourite song.' Cam told them, a little bit sad thinking of home and how much he missed his family. Maya looked at him and squeezed his hand tighter as Tori began to sing.

Cam watched Maya through the whole song, smiling at her when she looked up at him. 'Go on and Kiss the Girl!' Tori finished the song, sitting back down. Cam brushed Maya's hair behind her ear, whispering 'I plan to', before kissing her softly on the lips. Maya kissed him back, taking his bottom lip between her pursed lips and they pulled away a few seconds later, smiling brightly at each other. The day was amazing overall, and when it was over, they all parted ways, thanking Tori for inviting them on the boat. Zig drove Tori home, Tristan was collected by Owen, and Cam brought Maya home, kissing her before he left. It was a perfect day, one Maya would always remember.

* * *

**Requests are being taken, I'd be happy to try write some of your ideas? :) **


End file.
